


Du, du, du

by split



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kurzer Augenblick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du, du, du

Wir sitzen mal wieder auf der Treppe, ich direkt neben dir, die Anderen unterhalten sich, ich höre kaum zu.  
Ich lehne mich an dich, verstecke mein Gesicht hinter dem Schleier meiner halblangen, dunklen Haare. Die Nähe fällt nicht weiter auf.  
Wir haben vorhin getrunken und es ist kühl hier draußen.  
Meine Nase an deinem Pulli, der Geruch ist so gut.  
Die Anderen sagen etwas, du lachst, ich höre nichts, spüre nur deinen Körper vibrieren als du dies tust.  
Es wird kühler und dunkler, an deiner Seite ist es warm.

Ich habe Angst dich zu fragen.

Ich weiß, du hast kein Interesse an mir...  
... ich werde jemand anderen finden...

... vielleicht!?


End file.
